(Adapted from the Applicant's Abstract) This grant proposal will improve the capacity of the State of Nevada to plan, develop, account for, and evaluate the delivery of mental health services in the State. The proposal supports the development of access of the Division to agency integrated files across the following components: human resources, client, event, and financial. Participation in the western MHSIP users groups will provide opportunities for the State to present and receive information pertaining to MIS, planning, and evaluation functions. Mutual research efforts with the University System will be enhanced through the opportunity to develop a Division/University research agenda and through formal mechanisms for identifying and fostering mutual research projects. Comparability of data across the Division will be strengthened through the development and adoption of uniform standards and procedures for data quality control. Comparability of data is essential for use at the Division level for program comparisons, assessment, and planning. Uniformity of core data content and definitions pertaining to the event component will enhance comparability of this component across the Division agencies and facilitate the utilization of data for management purposes.